Realizing what is important
by Willowpelt12
Summary: Amy has been chasing Sonic for a long time. When Sonic notices Amy starting to hang out with a strange hedgehog he becomes jealous. Will he gather his courage and tell her or will he let her go? SonicxAmy or AmyxOC? Also some KnucklesxRouge
1. Chapter 1

Ok I do not own Sonic or any of the Sonic characters. I own Quill and I know the name sucks but I made him only for this story so don't judge my naming skills. This is my first story so hopefully it is good. If not I can still say I tried. Sorry if

Quill: "Hey! My name doesn't suck! It fits me since I'm a hedgehog"

Me: "Hush! Its like my uncle naming his ferret, Ferret."

Chapter 1: Jealous?

"Sonic get back here!" A pink hedgehog yelled as she chased after a blue blur. The so called blue blur was none other than Sonic who was running from Amy Rose. Sonic had been enjoying a run through the park when out of nowhere Amy had appeared, ready to tackle him in a death hug. As usual our cobalt hero ran and a chase ensued.

As he ran Sonic looked back at her and picked up the pace, "Sorry Ames but I don't have time to stick around. See ya!" With that he dashed off leaving behind a disgruntled Amy.

"Why does Sonic always do that? We rarely spend time together as it is." Amy said as she left the park. It was times like this that she wondered why she continued to chase the speedy hedgehog. He always ran from her and with each passing day he seemed more reluctant to be around her. Letting out a sigh, she made her way home to hopefully find something to cheer her up. However, fate had different ideas because someone was carefully watching her as she crossed the street.

"Excuse me miss but it seems you dropped this." A voice said behind Amy. Turning around she spotted a handsome sky blue hedgehog with hazel eyes. Cheeks turning slightly pink she looked down at his outstretched hand and saw her cell phone.

"Thank you so much! I would of gone crazy if I had lost it," Amy said as she gratefully took the phone from him. "Oh! I'm Amy by the way." A smile formed on her muzzle as she looked up at him.

Quill smiled happily and replied, "Mines Quill and its nice to meet you Amy." Without hesitation he grabbed her gloved hand and gave it a light kiss.

As her face grew warm, she knew her light blush was now a raging cherry red. "Th-thank you again. I hope to see you another time Quill," Amy said as she slowly began to walk away.

Feeling amused, Quill watched her wave before disappearing behind a building. Something about that pink hedgehog made him want to get to know her. A light smile tugged at his lips as he quietly left.

Unknown to the two hedgehogs was that someone had watched the scene, and he wasn't joyed over what happened. Emerald eyes glared at Quill as he hurried across the street. Sonic felt an unfamiliar emotion flow through his body and he didn't like it.

**Sonic's POV**

_Who was that guy? Not to mention Amy was blushing like crazy...this can't be good. _I decided running might get rid of this feeling in my stomach. It felt like I had eaten a rotten chili dog and I didn't like it.

Running at full speed, I could feel the wind rushing past me and it felt wonderful. Its sad that the others don't know what they are missing. If I gave up running I would simply go mad. This was my passion and I'd miss it too much. Whenever I run I feel like nothing matters anymore and I can be free. _Amy looked beautiful today. The way her jade eyes seemed to glow when the sun hit them and...Woah! What am I saying?_ _Why is Amy in my thoughts?_

Preoccupied with my thoughts I failed to notice the tree ran full force into it. Laying there stunned I lifted my arm and winced as it grazed my forehead. No doubt it was going to swell and leave a bruise. "Ow! Who places a tree randomly on a hill?" I know that was a stupid thing to say but my head hurt and everything was still spinning.

After a few attempts I managed to stay standing and registered that I had gone farther than I had intended. Oh well, I was the fastest thing alive and I would get back in a matter of seconds. _Guess I'll just sit here and relax. Nothing better to do...Man I'm bored!_

**Amy's** **POV**

I flopped down on my bed and let out a happy giggle. _Quill sure was cute. He was so nice. Wonder if he is single? _Snapping out of my thoughts, I wondered why I was thinking about someone other than Sonic. Sure Sonic runs away from me but I have loved him for a long time. I can't just drop Sonic for a hedgehog I barely know. _Even if he is cute...Stop that!_

Rolling onto my back I stared at the ceiling as the fan spun around and around. Of course a certain blue hedgehog came to mind and he had hazel eyes instead of emerald. "Why is he invading my thoughts!" I screamed as I pressed a pillow to my face. What felt like forever, I finally removed the pillow and tried to concentrate on what was at hand.

My main concern was getting Sonics attention not Quills. With a smile I jumped off my bed and went into the living room. I hadn't seen Tails in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Quill:"Once again Willowpelt12 does not own any Sonic characters. She only owns me!" ^-^

Me:"Thank you Quill. Heres a cookie!" *Hands him a cookie*

Quill: O.O "YES!" *Scurries away into a corner with cookie* "Nom nom nom!"

Chapter 2: Helping Hands

Amy happily walked to where Tails lived. Tails had a house at the Mystic Ruins and it didn't take too long to get there. The twin tailed kitsune was always happy to have visitors and she always shared her problems with him. After all Tails was usually the one to help renew her hopes of winning Sonic. But this visit was going to be different, since she was wondering if she should just give up completely on Sonic. Thinking about Sonic her ears flattened against her head and her gaze travelled to the ground.

Reaching the door she softly knocked and waited for someone to answer it. A moment later she was greeted with a yellow fox with light blue eyes. As Tails recognized the pink hedgehog before him a smile spread across his face. "Amy!" He exclaimed as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

"Hey Tails," Amy replied as she was led to a big couch. Sitting down, her eyes took a quick glance around the room but everything looked the same as always. However, Tails had some oil stains on his gloves. Most likely from the Tornado no doubt.

Tails instantly noticed the far off look in her eyes and how she didn't seem as bubbly as usual. Deciding not to beat around the bush he bluntly asked,"Whats wrong? Is it Sonic again?"

Amy bit her lip and looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. "Sort of. It also involves another hedgehog I met," she replied flatly, refusing to look up at him.

"Alright tell me everything. Did anything happened with this other hedgehog?" The young fox asked as he took a seat next to her. He wanted to help her since she was like his sister. As she began telling the story he listened intently, his eyes observing her closely.

"Anyway I was wondering what you think I should do? I love Sonic but I think I have feelings for Quill too. I don't want to lose one of them just because I made the wrong choice," the pink hedgehog confessed as her story came to an end. Her biggest fear was that she wouldn't pick the right one and the other one would be out of her life forever.

Tails seemed lost in thought for a moment but finally spoke,"We'll. You don't have to choose yet. Why don't you hang out with Quill and see what happens. Be his friend and learn about him." Instantly her expression seemed to brighten as he spoke,"After some time you should be able to tell who you really like."

"Oh thank you Tails!" Before he could get away Amy jumped up and hugged him in a death grip as she repeatedly thanked him. When she finally released the poor Kitsune he was gasping for air. "I'm sorry Tails," she giggled seeing his blue face return to its normal shade of yellow. "I'll keep you updated on what happens. Bye!" Her voice faded as she ran off back toward town.

**Tail's POV**

_Well that was strange but I'm happy Amy is opening some options. I still think her and Sonic are meant to be but maybe she should see other people._ I let myself smile as I watched the small pink dot vanish over a hill. But before I could close the door I noticed a blue streak...running...straight...at...me. _Oh boy..._

I felt a body slam into mine and I remember seeing a pair of shocked green eyes as I went airborne. Luckily my tails seemed to have a mind of their own as they began spinning, causing my body to slow down and barely stop myself from slamming into a wall. Drifting down slowly I glared at the blue hedgehog who looked at me with an embarrassed smile.

"Heh sorry Tails. I got lost in thought and forgot to stop." Sonic explained as I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes I wondered how he remembered to tie his own shoes in the morning.

"Sonic that is the third time you have done that." I managed to say calmly but you could sense my veiled anger,"The first time I hit the wall and I had a bump on my head." Using my hand I pointed to the spot where my injury had been. "Anyway why were you running so fast? I know Amy wasn't chasing you."

Immediatley his eyes lit up and began to roam my large livingroom. "Is Amy here?" Sonic said rather quickly and his voice was laced with excitement.

I couldn't help but smile at how he was acting. He was beginning to sound alot like Amy. "You just missed her Sonic. Amy left to go hang out with Quill."

It was like someone had taken a knife and stabbed his ego as his ears went back and the excitement left his face entirely. I couldn't help but jump slightly in suprise as he let out a loud growl. "S-sonic? Is everything ok?"

Sonics head snapped up as if he was yanked out of his thoughts," Sorry little bro. I just remembered something I need to do." Without waiting for me to reply, he was gone in a flash of blue. Leaving me standing there dazed. _What just happened?_

**Normal POV**

Knuckles was sitting in his usual spot guarding the Master Emerald, or M.E. for short. Normally the island was quiet and peaceful. Making it easy for Knuckles to just sit there and think. Most would find his job boring but he was used to the solitude. Sadly, his alone time was interrupted when a certain hedgehog appeared.

"Knuckles! I need your help!" Sonic practically whined out as he reached the red echidna.

Letting out a soft growl of annoyance Knuckles opened his eyes. "What do you want hog? I am trying to relax!" Somehow Sonic always found a way to annoy him. They weren't exactly friends, more like friendly nemesis's.

Of course the cobalt hero had to act like he was hurt by Knuckles comment. Lifting his hand he placed it on his chest where his heart was. "I'm hurt Knucklehead! I came all this way to ask for some advice and thats the greeting I recieve. Even Shadow would have a warmer greeting than that."

Smirking, Knuckles couldn't help but let out a small chuckle," I doubt that. Shadow would greet you with a chaos spear to that fat head of yours." A frown soon replaced the smirk. "So hog what do you want?"

Feeling defeated Sonic sat down infront of his frienemy while crossing his arms, just like Shadow. "Well. It seems Amy has taken a liking to another hedgehog. His name is Quill."

Interest sparked in violet eyes as Knuckles leaned backwards, hands behind his head. "So? I thought Amy was a nuisance. Unless," he looked at Sonic with a smug look,"you have feelings for her?" A loud laugh followed as the guardian placed his large hands on his knees,"I knew it! You like her!"

"S-so!" The blue blur stuttered as his cheeks were a bright red. "You like Rouge!"

It was the red ones turn to blush and he looked away. He responded with anger like the hot head he was. "Th-this isn't about me!Anyway! Before I was so rudely interrupted!" He shot the hedgehog a glare as he noticed him open his mouth to speak. Taking the hint Sonic closed his mouth. "I think you need to go and prove to Amy your the one for her. Which means..." he grabbed Sonics head yanking it forward. "TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!" Sonic reeled back in pain as Knuckles nearly busted his eardrum by yelling right next to it.

"Jeez Knuckles! No need to yell right in my ear! I'm not deaf!" He grumbled as he rubbed his sore ear. Deciding that was all he would get from the guardian he gave a swift farewell before speeding away.

**Amy's POV**

Reaching the city I quickly began my search. My first stop was the ice cream parlor. He wasn't there but there chocolate fudge sundae was amazing. Too bad Quill wasn't a girl or I could check the shoe store and maybe buy a cute pair of shoes but I doubt he would be in there. _Quill where are you?_ By a stoke of luck I felt a hand grab my shoulder. My first reaction was too whirl around and smack whoever was touching me with my purse. With a scream I flung my purse full force, hitting the strangers head. It was then I realized the stranger was light blue fur and quills. Slowly my purse fell from his face revealing hazel eyes. _Oh no! I just smacked him with my purse! He is never going to talk to me again!_

My whole face was hot from the blush that covered my cheeks. "Oh Quill! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know who you were and I was afraid it was a burglar or something!" _Wow I sound lame! I should leave before I make a bigger fool of myself._

Whirling around I was about to walk away before I felt his hand lightly grab my arm. "Wait." Quill said not releasing my arm,"Its ok. I shouldn't of grabbed your shoulder like that."

I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath until I let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think I was dumb. Turning to him I smiled and began to rock on my heels. "Quill," I began feeling like a school girl," I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me?"

Those beautiful hazel eyes seemed to shine at my suggestion and I found myself staring into his eyes. It took me a moment to realize he had accepted my offer. Unconsiously a smile broke out across my muzzle and I couldn't stop myself as I giggled like an idiot. "Ok! How about tomorrow? We can meet at the ice cream parlor at 12 o' clock."

I knew my heart skipped a beat as he nodded his head. I wanted to scream but that would surely scare him away. I like Quill and I didin't want him thinking I just escaped the psycho house. Soon I noticed I was just staring at him and I quickly tore my eyes away from him. "Well...I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Quill just smiled charmingly at me before I turned and bolted down the sidewalk. One thing I was sure about was, I needed to get my act together. Otherwise he might run away from me like Sonic.

_Sonic...I'm not sure if we will ever be together. I guess my dream of us together is just an illusion I had which fate wouldn't allow. I hope you will still be my friend if we don't end up. I'm so confused! Who do I choose?_

What did you think? Seems Amy is stuck in a love triangle. I already know who she is going to choose but I'm not telling yet. Please leave a review. You can say what you thought about it or any mistakes I have.

Next time Sonic is going to go to Shadow for advice while Amy meets Quill and tries to figure out what he is really like.

Shadow:"Wait...why do I have to give faker advice or even be in your story?"

Me:"Because I said so. Be nice or I'll have you and Sonic race and make him win."

Shadow:"...fine..."

Sonic:"HA! See Willow likes me! If you were nicer she wouldn't have to threaten you. But...I have a suggestion for the story."

Me:"Oh? Like what?"

Sonic:"Well...I would like Amy to ditch Quill and hang out with me instead!" ^-^

Amy:"Thats so cute Sonic!" *blushes*

Quill:"HEY! This is the only story I will probably ever be in! Let me atleast have some glory here! Anyway I might be who Amy chooses." *glares at Sonic* "Willow hasn't told us who will win."

Me: -.-; "Both of you please stop. I doubt the readers want to hear you argue. Otherwise I'll maybe let Shadow join this love triangle so its a cube."

Sonic and Quill: O.O "Sorry..."

Shadow: *grinning like crazy* "I actually like that idea. I get to beat faker and the other hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 3

Me:"Back for chapter 3!"

Quill:"About time! I thought you forgot about me!" T.T

Me:"I would never forget you! After all I gave you a wonderful name!" ^-^

Sonic:"Yes. Wonderful." *cough* "Sarcasm." *cough*

Me: . "Shush! Or Shadow will beat you with a metal bat!"

Shadow: =D "YES!"

Sonic: O.O "Sorry..."

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

Amy was running around her apartment getting ready to meet Quill. She knew it wasn't an official date but that wasn't a reason to not look nice. The young pink hedgehog decided not to wear her usual red dress that she had several pairs of. Today was special and she was going to change things up. Fishing out a red tank top from her closet she quickly grabbed a pair of shorts to go with it. Being summer she didn't want to sweat and it showed off some of her curves. Changing into the outfit, Amy put on her tennis shoes and grabbed a small purse.

It was warm outside and a nice pleasant breeze was blowing. It was 11:40 when Amy reached the ice cream parlor. Quill wasn't there but he still had some time before she dubbed him late. Of course, that thought made her remember all the dates Sonic had been late for and how he had always claimed he forgot. Her blue hero had seemed sincere but sometimes she wasn't so sure. Sitting down let her focus on her thoughts. Hopefully Quill wouldn't just ditch her or forget they were supposed to meet. A jingle sound made her look up and her face lit up at the sight of a sky blue hedgehog. Hazel eyes met jade and Amy swore her heart stopped beating as he looked at her.

"Hey Amy." Quill said as a charming smile was revealed causing Amy to blush madly.

"H-hey Quill. I'm glad you made it," she managed to reply as she tried to hide her blush. But as his smile widened her cheeks turned a darker shade.

Quill sat down across from her and rested his elbows on the table. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." As he spoke he leaned closer to her and stared into her eyes.

Heart thumping loudly in her chest, Amys thoughts became jumbled and all she could do was stare back into his this moment she saw a flash of blue from the corner of her eye. Her companion didn't seem to notice or he didn't care. Glancing out the window she spotted a streak of blue before it disappeared over a small hill.

Sonic's POV

Anger coursed through me as I ran away from the city. Somehow on my usual run I had spotted Amy. Normally I would of ran off but something made me stop. It was then I realized that she was wearing a different outfit. Amy had looked absolutely gorgeous. A tank top showing off her figure and shorts to show off her shapely legs. Gaping I had stared at her for a moment until I noticed she wasn't alone. Across from the Rose was that male hedgehog again. _Quall? Quimby? Qwen? Carl? Whatever his name is, I don't like him!_

Reaching a field I slowed to a jog, here I spotted a familiar face. "Shadow?" The dark hedgehog was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. Opening his ruby red eyes he sent a cold glare in my direction. Didn't faze me since he greeted everyone like that. Better than a chaos spear like last time. Although I did throw a bucket of water on him to wake him up. That day I learned not to wake Shadow up with any liquid substance...or wake him up at all.

"Is there a reason why you are here faker? You annoy me more than the teletubbies and that show makes me want to kick everyone in the face." Shadow said as he pushed off the tree and closed the distance between us,"Unless you wanted to try to pull that stunt again?"

Noting the venom in my dark counterparts voice I quickly raised my hands. "No. Nothing of the sort. I just wanted some advice Shads,"Explaining quickly to halt the assualt of a chaos spear.

"Oh well...did you just call me Shads?" Shadows eye began to twitch as he balled his hands into fists.

Feeling uneasy at his question I took a small step back,"Yes?"

A small growl followed my answer and he narrowed his eyes,"If you want to live I advise you not to call me Shads. Understood?"

I nodded and he seemed happy with my answer so I decided it was ok to go on. "Anyway I need some help. It seems that Amy is hanging around another hedgehog but...I think she is developing feelings for him."

"Why should I care? Your sad excuse for a love life means nothing to me," the dark hedgehog stated coldly as he folded his arms over the white fur on his chest. I shall never understand why he had a fluffy white patch of fur on his chest.

Taking dramatic measures I dropped onto my knees and clasped my hands together. "Please! I don't want to lose her," I pleaded and tried giving him puppy dog eyes," I'm not asking you to do anything physical. I just want some advice!" I knew he was trying to decide whether to help me or not. His ears were pinned back and he was looking away with a far off look in his eyes.

After what felt like eternity he gave me his answer. "Fine." That one word brought me to my feet and I raised a fist in victory. Shadow shook his head and face palmed when he saw my victory dance. Not sure why he would be ashamed. I'm a good dancer.

Sighing, Shadow looked at the sky as he concentrated. "Well first you need to keep her away from the guy. Personally, I would knock him out and ship him to Peru. Or you can get Vector to agree to eat him." The insane grin on his face was a little creepy and I feared for his sanity.

Amy's POV

I twirled a quill around my finger as I thought of questions to ask him. For the past few minutes I had been aswering his questions. Now it was my turn. "Umm...good childhood?"

"Yes. My parents were both supportive and encouraged me in everything I wanted to do. I was good in school and I had many friends. Sadly both of my parents died but it was from old age. No siblings either," Quill answered as he took a bite from his vanilla ice cream.

""What do you do for a living?" I asked and I noticed him trying not to smile at my question. _I wonder what his job is? I really hope he isn't a tax collector or garbage man! _I unconsiously wrinkled my nose at the thought.

Taking another bite from his ice cream he looked up and said one word,"Fireman." Immediantly he let out a small chuckle at my expression. If this was a cartoon I would of had hearts in my eyes with smaller hearts circling me.

"Wow! So you actually go in burning buildings and save people!" I was extremely impressed and it didn't help I was imagining him in his uniform with some black smudges on his face. _Man! He is sexy! I think I have found a new love for firemen! Oh crap! I bet my face is like a tomatoe._

Quill gave me a strange look and shook his head,"No. I save cats." I felt my smile fade and all the small hearts pop. Out of nowhere Quill started laughing and I felt confused. Trying to catch his breath he looked up at me with a large smile,"I was only joking. Yes, I go into the buildings and make sure everyone is out."

The hearts returned as my expression brightened again. "Well that must be an exciting and dangerous job. I-" Before I could finish my sentence I heard a tapping noise.

Looking up I see none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. His green eyes were locking onto me but I knew he was watching Quill from the corner of his eye. _Why is Sonic here? I see no reason for him interrupting or even bothering me at all._

"Ames can I talk to you?" Sonic asked and shot a glare at Quill.

Well thats the end of Chapter 3. Oh the righteous cliff hangers that are pure evil but fun to write but not to read. I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun for me to write. Anyway please leave a review if you want to. I think I might start another story but I'm not sure yet. Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

Amy:*sigh* "Firemen..."3

Sonic:"Amy!"

Quill: *pats Sonic on the shoulder* "Let it go. There is no hope for her now."

Sonic:*Pushes his hand away* "Don't touch me! You did this to her! Its your fault!"

Quill:"Actually its Willows. She decided I was a fireman. I had no say."

Sonic:"Why? I am a hero! I save people all the time! I am way sexier than a fireman!"

Shadow: o.e *Eye twitch* "Shut up Faker. Your giving me a headache..."


	4. Chapter 4

Me:"Back for chapter 4. Ok just a small reminder of the last chapter, Amy is on a date with Quill and Sonic showed up. He just asked Amy if he could talk to her."

Quill:"Which is very rude! Interrupting us like that."

Sonic:"Be quiet! I don't see anything wrong and I bet Amy was getting bored anyway!"

Me: -.- "Please be quiet you two..."

Chapter 4: Meant to be?

Sonic's POV

"Ames can I talk to you?" I asked while glaring at Quill.

I know that Amy and this other hedgehog were hanging out together but I couldn't stop myself. Its supposed to be me and her, laughing and having fun. Not her and...whatever his name is. Amy just glared at me and of course I began to feel uncomfortable. If it was possible, I am pretty sure daggers would fly at me and I would be pinned on the wall. After what felt like an eternity, Amy slowly got up from her seat.

"Can you excuse me Quill? This will only be a second,"she said as she slid out of her seat and followed me outside. _Oh his name is Quill...WOW! Thats original! _I snickered quietly to myself as we walked outside. Without waiting for me to speak a finger poked me in the chest,"What are you doing here?" Cheeks puffed up in anger made Amy look cute but thats never a good sign. I instantly looked at her hand. Thankfully no hammer was there.

"Ames let me explain," I pleaded. The threat of her using her hammer was still a possibility. "Look...I was concerned for you. I just wanted to make sure this guy wasn't going to try anything. I don't like him." Glancing at the window I spotted Quill looking at a menu.

My attention was so intent on the sky blue hedgehog that I didn't notice Amy was ready to strangle me. When my gaze returned to her I was startled when I saw a familiar object. In her hands was her Piko Piko Hammer and to make matters worse, I knew she wanted to bash my head in. Amy was seeing red, I was her target. With a powerful swing the hammer came flying at me. _Crap! _Dodging to the left the weapon flew over my head, barely missing me. _Amy is going to kill me!_

"Sonic! When I get my hands on you, your going to be purple!" Venom seemed to drop off of every word and I was grateful for my speed. Amy was behind me and I could hear the hammer swinging back and forth.

Deciding that there was nothing I can do to fix this I began to run faster. "I'll catch ya later Ames! Hopefully when you don't have your hammer out." Zooming off, I disappeared behind a building.

Amy's POV

Panting, I let my hammer rest on the ground as I fought to catch my breath. _Sonic is lucky he can run. Otherwise I would of beat him into a puddle. _Hammer vanishing I made my way back to the ice cream parlor. Quill looked up when I entered and raised an eyebrow, I bet he saw the whole scene.

"I'm really sorry. Sonic likes to push my buttons sometimes,." My cheeks were red from running and I hoped my quills weren't messed up. I ran a hand over them as I sat down again. Good, they are still in place.

Quills let out a small laugh and his hazel eyes locked onto my eyes,"Its ok. It was amusing to watch you chase him. But what I don't understand is...where did that hammer come from?"

Of course. Everyone asked that question and even I wasn't sure. "Well, it just sorta appears in my hand. I flick my wrist to summon it and there it is." A small giggle escaped and thats when I noticed his hand on mine. Warm tingles covered my hand and it was like sparks were shooting up my body. I hadn't meant to pull my hand away but it was just my reaction. Quill didn't seem to notice or didn't let me know he noticed. _Why can't I get Sonic out of my mind? He had looked sincere when he said he was concerned for me. Maybe I had been a little rash and harsh on him. But, he had interrupted our date._

"Thats amazing!" Quill exclaimed,"Wow time sure flies! I have to go. Maybe I'll see you later." Standing up he held out his hand to help her up.

Amy couldn't help but blush,"Ok. Before you go heres my number." Quickly she wrote down her number and handed it to him. "Thats my cell so you can call it at anytime. Well except midnight." They both laughed at her joke before they left the parlor.

Normal POV

Rouge the bat was in her apartment above Club Rouge. Since it was daytime the club was closed and she was preparing for tonight. Her ears twitched when her sensitive hearing caught the sound of footsteps. There stood a startled Sonic as she opened the door, his hand was raised, ready to knock.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" The white bat asked with a confused look on her face. Sonic never visited her and how did he even know where her apartment was.

Sonic shyly waved his hand,"Hey Rouge. Sorry to pay an unexpected visit but I need help. Can I come in?" Upon entering the living room he let out a whistle,"Wow. Nice place."

Puzzled, Rouge closed the door and crossed her arms,"I'm not helping you pull a prank on Shadow. You already asked me at Angel Island and the answer is still no." Crystal blue eyes watched the blue hedgehog closely.

"I wasn't going to ask again but now that you bring it up, why were you at Angel Island?" The blue hero ginned smugly as her white cheeks turned a light pink.

"Thats none of your business where I go or what I do!" Rouge snapped back. Oh how she wanted to whack him upside the head. Hands on her hips she pierced him with an icy look,"The door is over there if your only going to insult me."

"I'll stop. Rouge...will you pretend to be my girlfriend?" Emerald eyes stared hopefully into blue ones that stared back in shock.

Me:"Another cliffhanger! I know its mean but I couldn't help it. Rouge wasn't even going to be a part of the story but it just came to me and I had to add it."

Rouge:"This is unexpected. I never thought I would be put in this sort of situation."

Sonic:"No offense Rouge but I wish that I didn't have to ask you for this favor. If only Amy had never met Quill."

Rouge: *rolls eyes* "Well I'm not to thrilled you asked me either. After all I am after someone else."

Sonic: *Grins* "Like a certain red echidna guarding the Master Emerald?"

Rouge: *eye twitch* "Shut up!" *Smacks the back of Sonics head*

Sonic: *rubs the back of his head* "Ow..."


	5. Chapter 5

Me:"Time for Chapter 5! Last chapter Amy and Quills date ended and Sonic just asked Rouge out. Lets see what happens."

Rouge:"Yes...I want to know what part I play in this story."

Sonic:"Geez. I must really love Amy to resort to asking Rouge out for a fake date. Knuckles may kill me..."

Knuckles:"WHAT? You asked Rouge out! Why I outta-" *begins chasing Sonic*

Chapter 5: Desperate times call for desperate measures

Rouge's POV

I wasn't sure why this hedgehog was here at first but now I knew. He only wanted to use me for his plan to win Amy. If looks could kill, Sonic would have erupted into flames from my icy look. I guess he could easily see my annoyance because he switched tatics to try and sway my decision.

"Rouge I know this is rude and somewhat unappropriate to just come here and ask you to do this. But it could benefit you as well," that last sentence easily caught my interest.

Uncrossing my arms I placed one on my hip. "Is that so? Why don't you explain how I can gain anything from this little scenario?" The only way I would change my mind is if I recieved something in return.

Taking this chance he quickly pulled something out from behind his back,"Well for starters I will give you this gem." A dark red jewel lay in his hand and it was as big as a softball. My eyes widened and to my suprise he continued. "Also, if you are seen with fabulous me it might make a certain person jealous. I bet that a guardian may realize that he might lose a certain jewel thief so he could possibly come down and tell her how he feels." The rodent was acting like I didn't know who these people were or I was embarrassed to admit it.

Rolling my eyes I glanced toward the window,"Alright I'll do it but only if you give me the jewel now. You can trust me because the second part doesn't sound bad."

Without my consent or approval, blue boy ran up and threw his arms around me in a hug,"Thanks Rouge! I'll give you all the details tomorrow!" Suddenly Sonic vanished and it was like he was never there.

_Of course he had been here because there was a hedgehog shaped hole in my door now! Doesn't he know how to open doors anymore? He owes me one hundred and twenty dollars. _Lucky for him I was in a pretty good mood so I didn't feel like murdering him. Yet. _I hope his little plan works. I don't care about the Amy portion but this might be a way to get Knucklehead to come down and actually show some interest. That echidna seems to be oblivious to all my advances even though I can tell he feels some attraction towards me. _

Knuckles. How do I describe him? Well when you first look at him the first thing everyone notices is the barbs on his are worn over them but that doesn't mean they are still harmless. In contrary they are still just as second thing they might notice is that he doesn't have the best social skills. But you can't blame him for that. After all knucklehead has been alone on a floating island while guarding the Master Emerald. I'm suprised he even knows how to communicate still. However, I notice his dazzling violet eyes every time I see them. That echidna has dreadlocks and a nice well built body.

By this time I had become lost in my thoughts until my cell phone rang. It caused me to jump straight up and let out a squeal. _Its just my phone. When did I become so jumpy? _Picking up the small device I noticed it was Shadow. _When did he get a cell phone? I don't even remember telling him my number. _Shrugging I answered it and heard his husky voice.

Normal POV

The next day Amy Rose was happily shopping at a new store that just opened up. Today she was wearing a light green shirt and jean shorts. The young hedgehog was looking through a rack when something caused her to stop. Right outside was Sonic and he was with...Rouge? Curiosity led her outside and toward the two who seemed to be having a conversation. "Sonic?" Amy asked eyeing the white bat warily.

Sonic turned to her and smiled,"Oh, hey Amy. Shopping?" He didn't seem interested at all and kept glancing at Rouge like he wanted to say something to her.

The pink female was utterly confused and wasn't sure what she should say. "Yes. I saw you and Rouge out here so I decided to say hi. I didn't know you two were friends."

What happened next caused Amys eyes to widen in pure shock. Rouge quickly snaked her arm around Sonics waist and pulled his closer to her,"We are going out. I was quite suprised when he showed up but he is just so sweet and charming. How could I say no to him? Also, he is a wonderful kisser." She then layed her head on his shoulder, which Amy stiffened at the sight.

"Well," Amy said looking down at the sidewalk,"I wish the two of you the best of luck." A grin graced her muzzle as her gaze rested on the couple again.

Sonic could tell how much it bothered Amy when she hugged him. It was a loose hug and her body was tense the whole time. His emerald eyes watched as the jealous girl turned and walked back inside the store. Instantly he turned to Rouge,"Did you see that? Amy believes we are actually dating. Soon that...other guy will be out of the picture." For some reason, he never seemed able to remember Quills name but it didn't matter.

"Hun. She fell for it now but you need to make it more believable. I'm not saying we should kiss but we need to hold hands and atleast have some type of contact. Otherwise Amy might notice something is off and crush your plans." Rouge said as she moved away from him and placed both of her hands on her hips.

Passerbys whistled at her but the bat just ignored them. That is until she heard someone whispering and mention Knuckles name. Blue eyes landed on a startled crocodile and bee. Obviously the bee seemed to be hyped up on something as he continued to talk to the reptile. Recognition flashed through her head as she took a better look at them. It was Vector and Charmy from Team Chaotix.

The bee wasn't even trying to be quiet as he practically yelled,"Is that Rouge with Sonic? I thought she was with Knuckles? Ooohh! Can I tell Knuckles? Please! Whenever he gets angry a vein begins to throb in his head. Its fun to watch!" The obnoxious insect floated around Vector in circles and Vector looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but here.

"Will ya shut yer yap? And no you can't tell Knuckles! This is none of our concern and we don't need to get tangled in any affairs!" The crocodile yelled back in a whisper. It was a waste of time since Rouges hearing was superb.

An idea struck the jewel thief and she smiled at the two,"Oh its quite alright. I would actually appreciate it if you told him. Its better he find out now and not later." The flirty woman batted her eyelashes and a blush formed on Vectors cheeks.

"Vector? Are you ok? Your cheeks are a strange pink color." Charmy's voice broke the silence and he lightly poked his teammates cheek.

"Charmy!" He swatted at the child and let out a sigh,"Come on! Espio forced me to take you for a walk so lets get walking! I have things to do besides babysit you all day."

Unfazed the bee began to hum happily as he asked,"Can we go to the beach? I love the beach! Its so blue and pretty! And blue!" Vector walked away as Charmy followed him, still rambling.

Sonic noticed his fake girlfriend smile as the two departed,"Well thats one way to get Knuckles informed. You have one devious mind."

Blue eyes met green ones as she spoke,"Yes but I don't expect Knuckles to be coming down anytime soon for a vacation. If he even knows what that is. Seems my part of this plan is in effect."

Me:"Ok. I decided to be nice and not stop with a is a pretty good actor."

Charmy:"Yay! I was added to the story! How did you know I love the beach?" *gasp* "Vector come and look! Your in the story!"

Vector: *grumble* "I know! Why does everyone stick me with you? Why can't Espio take you out?"

Charmy:"Thats because your like my big brother! And your fun to talk to and hang around with." *Flys over to Vector and hugs him*

Me: *sniffle* "Ok that was unexpected but so touching! Also I would like to thank my friend Stef. She has been my muse for all these chapters. For some reason, ideas pop into my head whenever she sings and she has been a big supporter."

Shadow:"Ok ok! Stop taking up these peoples time. I doubt they want to read all of this and listen to you ramble on."

Me:"Shush!"


	6. Chapter 6

Me: "WHOO! Chapter 6! I'm not sure how many chapters this is since I haven't decided how long chapter will be and I add things to my plot all the time."

Sonic:"Yes but when you make changes its like you want me to lose."

Rouge:"What are you talking about? Your fake dating me and I think thats a major plus."

Sonic:"Are you kidding? Knuckles has been hunting me down and he wants to kill me. Poor Tails is trying to keep him off my trail but he is determined to pummel me."

Chapter 6: Love complications and violence

Amy paced her living room as she replayed the confrontation with Sonic. The blue speedster had been with Rouge and they were now an item. This was bad and it meant that she might lose Sonic. At the thought of losing Sonic she sat down on the couch with her ears pinned back. It was still unclear if she loved Sonic or Quill but Sonic and her had history and she didn't want to just give him up so easily. Eyes closing, she let her mind wander to happier times.

One memory came to mind and it was one she would always cherish. Amy had successfully managed to get Sonic to agree to go to the beach with her. Since the blue hedgehog hated the water it was a nearly an impossible task. What won him over was the agreement to buy him four chilidogs. The love of chilidogs was greater than his hatred for water. It was nearly sunset and the two were sitting in the sand. Sonic wore his usual attire, which was just his shoes and gloves, while Amy wore a dark blue sundress. A shiver passed through her body and the male next to her noticed.

"Cold Ames?" His warm breath so close to her caused the female to shudder. She knew him so well that she didn't have to turn her head to know he was smiling.

Amy nodded her head slightly. " A little," the pink hedgehog admitted, turning her jade eyes to his emerald ones.

The usual trademark grin that graced his muzzle caused her to cheeks to redden. A small chuckle followed her blush,"How about I help you with that little problem?" Before she could register what he said, an arm wrapped itself around her shoulders.

By now her face was completely red but it didn't matter. All that mattered was Sonic had his arm around her while watching the sunset. Taking action she leaned her head on his shoulder and to her delight he didn't pull away. The two watched the sunset in silence. Enjoying one anothers company as the waves splashed quietly onto the shore.

"Oh how I wish I could relive that moment!" Amy stated longingly. In a sitting position on the couch she easily leaned over to the coffee table and picked up her cell phone. Dialing a familiar number she listened to it ring.

"Hey Amy!" A familiar feminine voice practically yelled into the phone.

"Hey Cream," Amy answered as a small smile formed. The young rabbit was like her little sister and she always knew how to cheer her up.

Cream knew when Amy was sad since she always answered back without much enthusiasim. "Whats wrong?" Being straight forward was the best way to address the pink hedgehog.

A sigh answered Creams question before she spoke. "Its Sonic. I...I saw him with Rouge."

"So?" The rabbit wasn't sure what the problem was. There was nothing wrong with Mr. Sonic hanging around friends.

"They are dating," Amy blurted out nearly in tears. It was hard to believe it but it was tougher to say.

Instantly the reason for the call was clear to Cream. The news was actually quite shocking,"Oh Amy! I'm so sorry! Maybe its just a small fling? After all everyone knows Mr. Knuckle and Miss Rouge have a thing for eachother."

"I don't know," came the emotionless reply. Numb seemed to be the only word that could describe how the emotional girl felt.

At the Master Emerald Shrine

Knuckles was sitting on the steps infront of the M.E. The red echidnas eyes were closed as his arms were crossed over his chest. It was a normal day and it was quite peaceful. That was until a high pitched voice broke through the silence.

"Let me tell him!" That voice brought a groan from Knuckles as he recognized the owner.

"I've already told you no! Out of everyone, you are the worst at breaking bad news to someone." A second voice answered the first voice. It was also familiar and made the guardian cringe.

Luckily for Knuckles a third voice spoke and the owner wasn't as bad as the other two. "Please you two. We are here to inform him. Not quarrel over something absurd."

Three figures walked up to him as he opened his eyes. There stood a purple chameleon, a green crocodile and a hyperactive bee.

"Knuckles! I-" The bee started to say but the crocodile quickly pulled him back by his wing.

"Be quiet! Espio is going to tell him Charmy!" Vector snarled at him as he squirmed in his hand.

Said Chameleon shook his head,"Yes. I apologize for this intrusion but we came to deliver an important piece of news. It seems a miss Rouge the Bat is being courted by Sonic the Hedgehog." However, Espio noticed Knuckles confused look and decided to rephrase it. "Rouge is dating Sonic."

Everything went quiet after that. Even the birds stopped singing and the wind stopped blowing. It was as if time itself had stopped. The guardians face was frozen in shock and his whole body was rigid. Slowly his muzzle began to turn a dark shade of red and a vein appeared in his head. "WHAT!" By now his face was distorted with pure rage and the barbs on his fists were buried in the ground.

Vector and Espio took a step back from the enraged echidna but Charmy was staring intently at the vein. "See! Its starting to throb. I wonder how he does that? Its so weird!" The small black and yellow insect exclaimed before Vector yanked him once again back by his wing.

"I'll kill that hog!" A boulder crumbled as Knuckles threw a punch at it. Three pairs of eyes stared in complete shock, nearly bulging out of their heads.

"I hope Sonic can run for long periods of time or atleast an expert in hide and seek." Vector said as the angry guardian ran off.

Knuckles POV

_That hog is dead when I get my hands on him! It was obvious how I felt about Rouge but I was just to afraid to tell her myself. Didn't Sonic come to me for advice to get Amy anyway? What is he playing at? I bet he did it so I would let my guard down and then he swooped in as soon as he saw his chance. The little sneaky weasel...errr hedgehog!_

Gliding down I landed by Tails workshop. Normally I would go in and say hi but I was on a mission. First I kill Sonic the Hedgehog and then win Rouge back. Sonic had finally gone to far and had crossed the line. The fastest thing alive was going to pay and big time.

Sonic's POV

Usually I sat in a tree when I wanted to relax. Arms behind my head, my eyes were closed. Most people could see me in this position when I actually took the time to slow down and rest. I had begun to doze off when I heard a rather strange noise. Someone was running and it sounded like they were yelling. The closer the sound got the clearer it became. Soon I was able to hear it,"SONIC!"

My blood turned cold as I recognized the angry voice and he sounded furious. Opening my eyes I saw something red running straight at the tree. Knucklehead slammed his fist into the tree I was resting on. Luckily I managed to jump out before it toppled over with a loud crash. Before I could react or say anything he turned to me and swung a deadly punch my way. Dodging I began to do what I do best, run.

"Double-crosser!" The enraged echidna yelled as he swung another punch my way.

_Holy cow! He is determined to hurt me! Crap! Amy had better pick me if I'm going through this for her. _My side began to sting as something jabbed me. Glancing down I noticed that there was a small cut. Somehow Knuckles had managed to land a blow on me. With my eyes on my side and not where I was running, I didn't see the rock. My foot caught on the rock and I fell flat on my stomach. Terror siezed my heart as a shadow fell over me.

"Your dead," a menacing voice spoke and it gave me goosebumps. I scrambled to get away but a gloved hand gripped my leg. "Not today hog. Your going to pay for what you did!"

Out of desperation I rolled into a ball and somehow slipped my foot free from his grasp. Spinning like crazy I began to spin dash, but instead of using it on enemies I was using it to escape. When I was far enough away I shot to my feet and raced away. Knuckles had lost his mind and I was scared senseless.

Me:"I know the fight scene sucked."

Knuckles:"What? Why didn't I get to pummel him?"

Sonic: O.O


	7. Chapter 7

Quiill:"Sorry for the wait. Willows internet was down so she couldn't post her story. But don't worry because I am back!"

Sonic:"...I doubt they were worried about you. Its me they all want to read about. Not a random OC."

Quill:"I bet some of them love me. After all Willow does. Hey...is that Knuckles?"

Sonic: O.O "Eep!" *Runs off*

Chapter 7: Feelings confessed?

Sonic had managed to escape his impending doom and found himself in the city once again. "Knucklehead is really irked. I better make sure to stay away from him." A smirk formed as he placed one hand behind his head,"That shouldn't be too hard. He doesn't like being around many people so I should be safe in the city."

"Sonic?" A familiar female voice spoke. To his disappointment it wasn't the one that made his heart flutter.

"Hey Rouge," the cobalt hedgehog answered turning to the flirtatious bat.

The white bats eyes drifted down to the side where the cut was. "What in the world happened to you?" Rouge asked feeling curious, he was bleeding and covered in dirt.

Reminded of the wound, he felt it begin to sting. "Well it seems the guardian found out about us and came down from his isolated island to pay me a visit. Nearly killed me but I'm too quick for him!" Instantly he did his familiar thumbs up pose, which was responded by an eye roll.

Another person appeared and decided to voice his concern,"Ummm...Sonic why are you bleeding?"

The foxes unexpected appearance caused our hero to jump in shock. "Wha! Tails? What are you doing here?" A yellow kitsune looked up from examining Sonics side.

"I came to town to get a few supplies and tools. So are you going to tell me how you got that cut?" Tails asked as his two tails waved back and forth. Sonic knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he got an answer.

Sonic let out a nervous chuckle as he lightly rubbed the back of his head. A habit that he always did in situations like this. "Well," he began uneasily," me and Knuckles got into a small misunderstanding and managed to land a lucky punch on me." Using what he hoped was a convincing smile, he waited for his younger friends reply.

The two tailed fox seemed to study him for a moment before answering,"Ok. I was also wondering why you were talking to Rouge. I thought you didn't like her?" Two angry eyes locked onto the fidgeting hedgehog.

"N-no! I...uhhh...only said that to mess with Knuckles. Of course I like Rouge. She did help us with the Ark," Sonic managed to say as he felt fear slowly flow through his body. The bats irritation was easy to detect as flames seemed to flare from her body. If looks could kill Sonic would be a small pile of ashes on the sidewalk. "I'd love to stay and chat but things to do and places to see." There was a flash of blue and a rush of wind.

"He's lucky he can dash off like that or I would of wrung his neck!" Rouge spat out while Tails slowly began to back away from her. The kitsune didn't want to be the target of her rage, it was a smart move for him to leave quietly.

Cream's POV

Amy refused to go and talk to Sonic or Rouge. I tried to persuade her to go and tell Sonic how she felt but she kept saying that he was better off without her. Something had to be going on because I had a hard time imagining Sonic and Rouge getting along. For starters, the bat was known as a jewel thief and seemed to switch to whatever side was winning. Sonic on the other hand was always doing what he thought was right and risked his life for others.

I stopped when I heard Amy talking on the phone. I doubt it was Sonic or Rouge but she did sound somewhat sad. She was in her bedroom with the door closed. Creeping over to the door I quietly pressed my ear against it and tried to listen.

"Hey Quill. Its Amy," She spoke into the phone sounding happy. But I knew she was faking it, her voice was squeakier than usual. "Quill...there's something I need to tell you." All the happiness seemed to drain from her voice but she continued. "I've had loads of fun getting to know you and spending time together. But...I think we are better off friends. You've been so nice and sweet but we don't have that much in common. I like you more as a friend than a love interest. I'm really sorry and I hope you understand." A long pause followed before she said goodbye. I heard her place the phone back down and I quickly bolted back to the couch where I plopped down.

"Cream, I told Quill that I only wanted to be friends." Amy said as she entered the living room. Her ears were pinned back and she looked crestfallen.

"Why? I thought you really liked him?" I asked feigning suprise. I knew she had told him but I wanted to know the reason why.

Amy bit her lip as I asked. Sitting down next to me I could see the tears forming in her eyes,"Seeing Sonic with Rouge I realized how much I like him. It felt like my heart was being torn in half and I was afraid of losing him. When I got home I realized I like Quill but it wasn't the same as the feelings I have for Sonic." By now the tears were cascading down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do! Sonic has ran away from me for years. Its obvious he doesn't have the same feelings for me." The pink hedgehog then buried her face in her hands. I lightly rubbed her back as I tried to comfort her.

Quill's POV

I placed the phone back on the reciever and thought about what had happened.

_"Quill...there's something I need to tell you." I could hear the happiness evaporate as she spoke. "I've had loads of fun getting to know you and spenidng time together. But..." I knew that 'but' wasn't a good thing and especially how she paused. "I think we are better off friends. You've been so nice and sweet but we don't have that much in common. I like you more as a friend than a love interest. I'm really sorry and I hope you understand."_

I had felt slightly sad but I understood why she had done it. That certain speedy blue hedgehog was the main reason. I'm not angry at him or wanting him gone, quite the opposite of how I feel. It was obvious the two had something going on between them. Amy never noticed how the other hedgehogs eyes seemed to follow her every movement and how he would smile when he thought no one was watching. A few times I caught her staring at him, her eyes would light up and sparkle. I never saw her eyes light up at me the same way as when she was watching him. There are no hard feelings for what she did and I hope that the other hedgehog realizes how important she is and never lets her hard to find love that real and pure, especially with so many people willing to lie to get what they want. He better take good care of Amy and love her as much as she loves him.

Exiting my house I began to walk down the sidewalk wondering if I would ever find love like that. Not paying attention was becoming a habit as I accidently bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I should watch where I'm going. I-" My words were caught in my throat as I found myself staring into ap air of dark blue eyes.

A small giggle broke my trance and I blinked as she spoke,"Its alright. Nothings broken or bruised." She answered with a sweet smile.

"I'm Quill," my voice went up an octave and I held out a shaking hand. The girl was a dark red hedgehog with blonde bangs and dazzling sapphire eyes.

She lightly took my hand in hers, shaking my hand. "My name is Mia." I felt my heart flutter as she touched my hand.

By now my cheeks were slightly red and I hoped I didn't look like an idiot to her,"Thats a nice name."

Normal POV

Sonic was peering around a corner, making sure it was clear. He had actually spotted Knuckles walking around and it wasn't a good sign. The echidna must be peeved if he was willingly walking around the city. Cautiously he began to run across the street, dodging the cars with ease. However a streak of black and red caught his attention. With a smirk he followed the streak into the park. Skidding to a stop he noticed someone in a tree. Standing on a branch was his self appointed rival, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Heya Shads! What are you up to?" Sonic asked as he smiled up at the dark male.

Two ruby red eyes opened and looked down at Sonic. When he answered he sounded bored, "Stop calling me that and its none of your business!"

A frown followed the response and the blue hero let out a sigh,"Fine be anti-social. I was just trying to be friendly." He smiled when he heard the familiar growl.

"Faker I don't want to waste time talking to you. Anyway, it seems a certain someone is on a guardians death list. I'm curious," a smirk replaced the scowl,"what did you do this time?"

"How do you know?" Sonic asked as his eyes narrowed. How did Shadow know Knuckles wanted his blood?

The black hedgehog jumped down from the tree and landed infront of his rival. "Well I say him running around the city. He kept saying,'That hog is dead when I get my hands on him.' Obviously he isn't ranting about me or the pink one." Using his pointer finger he lightly poked Sonics chest.

Smacking the finger away Sonic spun on his heel. "Whatever! I'll see ya later Shads!" Wind buffeted Shadow as he was left alone.

Me:"Whoo! Done! I think my next chapter will be the last chapter unless I am struck with an idea. Sorry that I didn't include alot of characters but I wanted to mostly focus on Quill and Amy. Also I just made Mia right now for this story so don't judge my creativity skills.

Quill: *Dreamy eyes* "I think Mia is wonderful and beautiful!"

Sonic:"Yes! It should be easier with...this guy gone!"

Shadow: *facepalm* "I am surrounded by idiots! Please stop including me in this story. Its taking all my will not to kill Faker for his idiotic ways."

Me:"Sorry Shadow but I can't do that. You have many fans and your an important character."


	8. Chapter 8

Quill:"Sorry for the wait. Willows internet was down so she couldn't get on."

Sonic:"Hurry up and get me and Amy together!"

Me: .

Sonic: *gulp* "Please?"

Chapter 8: Rejection?

Sonic was at Tails workshop waiting for the kitsune to finish working on his plane. Sonics eyes were directed at the plane but it was obvious he was daydreaming by the far off look in them. Once Tails exited the Tornado he went over to Sonic who was now staring at the ceiling.

"So why is Knuckles out for your blood anyway?" The twin tailed boy asked. It was normal for Sonic and the guardian to have quarrels but it seemed that he was determined to straggle the hedgehog.

Sonic released a sigh knowing he had to tell his younger brother the truth. "Well," he began looking down at his red and white shoes,"I sort of asked Rouge out. But we are only fake dating!" He blurted out seeing the look of astonishment flash across the foxes face.

Tails was at a loss for words at this fact. He face-palmed at the flawed plan. "You should of known Knuckles would want to kill you. Why did you do it exactly?"

It was true Sonic never thought things through but he truly believed his plan was going to work. A sheepish grin formed as he answered,"I wanted to make Amy jealous. I asked Rouge because its obvious her and Knucklehead like eachother. I bribed her with a jewel and the idea of him realizing she won't wait forever and get the courage to ask her out."

It was moments like these that the fox wanted to smack the blue hedgehog with a 'common sense' stick. "Let me get this straight. You did this to make Knuckles realize that he should just ask Rouge out?" A nod followed his question. "Then why aren't you following your own advice?"

That last question caused the hedgehog to actually stop and think about it. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. A victorious smile formed on the vulpines muzzle as he watched Sonic try to come up with a reason. It was rare for the fastest thing alive to not have a retort and this was one of those moments. Just then they heard a loud bang followed by a crash. Tails let out an audible groan since he knew it was his door.

"Where is he? I know the hog is here!" A furious voice yelled from the living room. "Come out and face the music you two timing hedgehog!"

Tails watched in amazement as Sonic literally jumped seven feet in the air. Green eyes wild with terror quickly scanned the room for a hiding spot. Finding one he quickly zipped behind some large crates. A heartbeat later Knuckles stormed into the lab, anger seeming to come off his body in waves.

The echidnas violet eyes snapped to the yellow fox in the corner,"Where is he? You can't hide him!" His eyes were narrowed and his hands were clenched, forming fists.

"Wh-who? I'm not hiding anyone." Tails replied taking a step back from the aggressive mobian. To try and make it believeable, he looked up at Knuckles with big innocent blue eyes.

Rouge's POV

_Where is that Knucklehead? I've been searching for over an hour and I haven't been able to find him. I even paid a visit to Angel Island and picking up the M.E. didn't do anything. Of course taking it had crossed my mind but it isn't much fun if there isn't a challenge. Afterall, the worlds greatest treasure hunter doesn't steal something when there is no ones there to witness it._

"Where is that echidna?" I muttered under my breath.

It was like the lord was answering my question as I recieved my answer. "If your looking for Knuckles, I saw him heading toward Tails place."

Spinning on my heel I found myself face to face with Espio. The purple chameleon was accompanied by the crocodile and the obnoxious insect. The bee flew towards me and began spinning around me, I had to restrain myself from swatting him away.

"Knuckles was really angry when he found out you were with Sonic! He had this huge vein throbbing in his forehead and he broke a boulder by punching it an-" Luckily Vector yanked the annoyance back before I could tell him to shut up.

"Will ya be quiet? Your giving everyone a headache and I doubt she wants to listen to you!" Vector practically snarled out as he kept a firm grip on Charmy's wing.

I took a deep breath before replying,"Thanks for the information." Before the bee had a chance to speak, I started flapping my wings. I was soon flying towards Tails house to confront Knuckles. I was tired of waiting.

Tail's POV

_At this rate my house will be beyond repair. _I watched as Knuckles chased Sonic through the house, knocking things over and smashing stuff. "Guys! Can't we talk this over?" I tried to stop them but nothing was working. I was about to give up hope when a figure stepped into my house.

"Woah! Talk about destroying houses." The infamous jewel thief remarked as she picked her way through the havoc. "Knuckles!"

The red guardians body tensed up as he froze. The familiar voice seemed to snap him out of the red zone. "Rouge what are you doing here? Come to rub it in my face and tell me how much you love Sonic?" The last part he snarled out as he remembered why he wanted to rip Sonics head off.

"Knuckie..." Rouge walked up to the hot headed echidna, without warning she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Knucklehead!" She then planted a kiss on his lips.

The kiss shocked everyone, I was also grossed out, and Knuckles eyes widened in suprise. When she finally pulled away, which was uncomfortable to watch, he spoke.

"Really? Then why are you dating Sonic?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Two well known facts about Knuckles is that he is very gullible and suspicious.

I glanced at Sonic knowing the truth was about to come out. After all, Rouge had to tell him now. After much explaining and answering questions, Knuckles was finally caught up. Just as I was about to say something the two love birds began to kiss again. _Ew! The first time was weird but I don't want to see it again. Can't they do this at Angel Island or something? How can they go so long without oxygen? Its been like two minutes! I have officially gone blind._

Normal POV

Sonic had managed to gather up his courage and was on his way to confess his feelings to Amy. As usual, he spotted Shadow under a tree but didn't stop, he could talk to him any other day. The 30 minute walk to Amy's house took our hero about 30 seconds. Hesitating, his fist hovered in the air, ready to knock on the door. Taking a deep breath he slowly knocked three times on the wood.

After a few long seconds, the sound of somone turning the knob was heard. A pink hedgehog opened the door and jade eyes met emerald ones.

"H-heya Ames...Can I come in?" Sonic asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Sure," she opened the door wider so he could enter her apartment.

The two hedgehogs were silent as she closed the door. Eye contact was avoided as they both stared in different directions. The quiet got to Amy as she decided to break it.

Amy took a seat on the couch as she started talking,"So what did you need to tell me?"

Taking a seat next to her, the azure hedgehog lightly reached out and took Amy's hands. "Well, there is something I need to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time but I was afraid of the consequences. I was scared to share my feelings and what could happen if I did." He was beginning to ramble on as he became more and more nervous. Sure, Amy had chased him and declared she loved him for years but that didn't mean she would accept him now. Sonic wasn't sure what he would do if Amy rejected him or worse, stated she was in love with Shadow. No! That was just too horrible to think about.

Amy Rose watched her crushes expression and it was clear he was nervous. The way he kept looking away and how his thumb kept rubbing her palm were indicators. Never had Amy seen the famous hero in such a state, he had always seemed cocky and confident but now...he looked unsure of himself.

Sonic closed his eyes for a brief moment before turning and staring deep into her green eyes. "I love you Amy Rose."

Time seemed to stop as the pink hedgehog took in what he said. "S-sonic...I don't know what to say."

At first Sonic was sure she was going to reject him. He pinned his ears against his head as he tried to prepare himself for the heart break but instead recieved a warm embrace. Amy practically choked him to death as she let out a happy squeal.

I love you too Sonikku!" Amy said as she began shaking him from side to side. It was a few seconds before she released her bone crushing, allowing him to get air into his lungs. "Sorry," she giggled seeing his whole face was blue.

"Its alright," Sonic replied once he had caught his breath,"Besides it would take more than a hug to stop me, Ames."

Both hedgehogs scouted closer together as arms wrapped around Amys shoulders. It was like a dream come true for Amy and Sonic couldn't be happier. Tilting her head up, the pink hedgehog kissed the love of her life. She had chased her idol for years and he always got away. However, Amy had finally caught the fastest thing alive and Sonic didn't plan on running away.

Me:"Whoo! I finally finished!"

Sonic:"Yes! I finally got to kiss Amy! I love the ending!"

Amy:*blushes* "Me too."

Sonic:*blushes*

Me:"Well tell me what you thought. Sorry if there are any mistakes."


End file.
